Episode 5211 (12th July 2019)
Synopsis Plot Mercedes continues to get threatening messages. Sylver brings her breakfast in bed. Sienna tells Maxine that they are having a budgeting problem. Goldie is disappointed when Joel tells Cleo and Mitchell that he is looking for volunteers for "Hollyoaks In Bloom". Mercedes texts Liam to inform him over the threatening texts. Marnie tries to force James into talking to her. Cleo and Mitchell end up agreeing to help Joel, and Goldie is annoyed when Joel says that the three of them will manage. Maxine refuses to ask Damon to reconsider the helicopter and resolves to cut back on her things. Breda tells Mercedes that she's looking forward to the picnic and after she leaves, she receives a threatening text. Marnie is furious to learn that James is tracking Harry's phone and compares him to Mac. Marnie comforts James when James tells Marnie that he fears of losing Harry and is becoming the man he tried to get away from. Marnie advises James to confess to Harry, and when he refuses, she tells him that she will have to otherwise. Maxine ends up finding her perfect dress in her budget range. Mercedes shows Liam the texts and tells him that she thinks it's Breda. Mercedes vows to bring Breda down. Goldie gives Joel gardening advice and offers to help, which he accepts. Joel, Cleo and Mitchell are amused when Goldie tells them that they're fired. Mercedes warns Breda that she is onto her. Mercedes gets a text and realises that it isn't Breda sending the messages, and covers by joking that Breda is trying to make her fat. Breda is relieved and tells Mercedes that she would rather be friends than be seen as Mercedes's mother-in-law. Mercedes happily agrees. Grace asks if Maxine can twerk in her dress, who reluctantly tries out. All are disappointed to realise that the dress is £3,000 and Maxine refuses to ask Damon to cut down on helicopter costs. Marnie prepares to talk to Harry when James interrupts. James begs for Marnie to keep quiet, and she reluctantly agrees. Maxine tells Damon that she didn't like any of the dresses. Damon tells her that he could cancel the helicopter for her dress and convinces her to get the dress put on hold. Liam gets a call from Mercedes, and she tells him that it's not Breda. She tells him that if they don't find who is threatening them, she will never see Liam again. James gives Marnie the last of the drugs and shows her that he has deleted the tracker, and promises that this is the last time. Damon and Maxine realise that the venue hasn't actually been paid off. Liam finds Grace's phone with the threatening messages to Mercedes on it. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Cleo McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019